


Panacea

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika gets sick, and Suzu and Sam come to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panacea

“Hey, Anderson.”

Those two words took far too long to filter into Mika’s brain. She opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings. She was in her bed in her room, with the lights off and the curtains drawn, though small slivers of sunshine were leaking past the edge of the drapes. She felt like absolute hell, her sinuses pulsing with heavy pressure and her limbs feeling limp and weak under the covers. Her eyes settled on Suzu, who was bustling into the room with her usual swagger, dumping a plastic bag on the bedside table and turning on the lamp. Mika groaned and shifted, trying to sit up but her disobeying muscles made it a struggle.

Suzu crouched down on her haunches, getting down to her friend’s level instead, and gave her an empathetic frown. “How you doing? You look like shit.”

“That’s pretty much how I feel.” Mika said with a wince. It wasn’t until she spoke that she realize her throat was sore, too. Ugh.

Nodding sagely, Suzu stood back up and started rummaging through the plastic bag she had brought. “You’re the definition of a hot mess. Here, got you some stuff.”

DayQuil and NyQuil. Box of tissues. Cough drops. Tea bags. Bottles of water.

“Thank you,” Mika said, unapologetically reaching for a tissue and blowing her nose. By the time Suzu had reached over to grab the room’s small trash can and held it out for Mika, her brain finally started to function. Why was Suzu here? It was a weekend and they didn’t have plans. Maybe… “Did Sam call you?”

Suzu snorted, her eyes narrowing. “Yeah. Seriously, Mika? He’s useless.” She attacked the plastic encasing the NyQuil bottle with a vengeance as she continued. “I mean, I don’t mind coming to your rescue, but your boyfriend seems to be lacking in that department. He called me an hour ago and I had to convince him that you weren’t going to spontaneously combust or something.”

Spontaneously combust…? Oh, he was probably worried about her fever. Right. Mika had completely forgotten that demons didn’t get sick and most likely had no idea what a fever was. She vaguely remembered saying something to him earlier in the morning when she was half asleep, but she had just rolled over and went back to sleep afterward. He must have been freaking out.

“Sorry about that,” Mika said slowly, trying to think of a way to explain his behavior that avoided any kind of Abyssal context. “He and his brothers rarely ever get sick, and James is usually the one who takes care of the others, so…”

Suzu hand-waved Mika’s explanation. “I figured it had something to do with them being their weird groupie selves. I guess I’ll give him a pass, since he’s related to Matthew. Maybe Sam got all the weird genes and Matthew got the cute ones.” Measuring out a dose of NyQuil, Suzu shoved the little cup of red liquid toward her friend. “Here, drink up!’

Mika frowned. "Shouldn’t that be DayQuil since it’s…” she glanced at her alarm clock to confirm the time, “almost eleven in the morning?”

Her friend shoved the little cup forward again, almost spilling the medicine. “Nope. You need sleep and this’ll help knock you out.” When Mika still held onto her frown, Suzu leaned in closer and raised an eyebrow, her voice suddenly dripping with sugary sarcasm. “Your sweet little Sam will worry less if you’re sleeping it off instead of stumbling around the house pretending you’re fine. Do it for your widdle Sammy-kins?”

That finally got Mika to crack a smile and reach for the medicine. After she downed it with a grimace at the plastic cherry taste, Suzu popped open a water bottle and handed it over to help wash it down.

“That should help. I have to get back, I left Francesca with the neighbors to come save your butt and my parents will freak if they find out.” Suzu gave her friend a cheeky grin and a fluttery wave of her fingers before heading for the bedroom door. “Get better, like, yesterday, okay?”

 

The next time Mika opened her eyes, the room was much darker. The curtains still held back a little sun, but it was much weaker. The main source of light seemed to be flickering on and off rapidly with no pattern, and Mika started to roll over to find the source.

“Hey, you’re awake?” Sam was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, and though he was looking over at her at the moment, the controller in his hand and the TV showing a flashing “PAUSED” screen implied that he had been playing a game.

Mika finished rolling over and gave him a small smile when he reached out to touch her forehead. “Yeah, I feel a little better.” It was only a little bit of a white lie.

Despite her reassurance, his frown deepened. “You’re still burning up. Didn’t the potion Suzu gave you work?”

She shook her head, coughing to clear her throat. “It’s not a potion, just medicine. We don’t have instant cures for anything, just stuff to make it a little more bearable. I’ll be okay in a few days.” Mika tried to sit up to join him, but the cool air touching her skin made her shiver.

“Are you cold?” Before she could answer, Sam had picked her up, settled her in front of him between his legs and pulled the covers over her. He settled his arms on either side of her and then craned his neck to peer down at her face. “This okay?”

The heat from his body warmed her skin immediately and she murmured her assent, snuggling closer to him. “Jeez, how are you so warm?”

“I don’t get how you’re cold with your head ready to burst into flames, doofus.”

She chuckled, recognizing the worry beneath his snarky tone. “Human bodies work in mysterious ways. What are you playing?”

With that, he picked up the controller and settled in to play, his arms around her in a loose embrace. “Something about Dragonballs or something. Matthew insists he’s going to kick my ass at it and there’s no way I’m letting that happen. Mind if I turn it up?”

She hummed in agreement and he unmuted the game. “Finally be able to figure out what the hell this thing’s about,” he muttered under his breath. It was so quiet that she would have missed what he said had she not been pressed up against his chest. She didn’t understand what he meant until the voiceover began and she noticed Sam staring intently at the screen.

It took her an embarrassingly long time to remember that Sam couldn’t read. He had been playing a game he couldn’t understand on mute just to be near her but not disturb her sleep. She felt her lips curve into a small, warm smile at the realization and she laid her head against his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense and release as he worked the controller.

Once he won the battle and began flying around an overworld map, she spoke again. “Hey, I was wondering…”

His chest reverberated with an an affirmative hum, so she continued. “Why did you end up calling Suzu this morning?”

His body tensed at her question, and she rushed to elaborate. “I don’t mind at all! I was just surprised you didn’t summon one of your brothers.”

Mika watched as his player character kept flying over the map, though by the way he kept passing popups that appeared, she could tell he wasn’t particularly paying attention to the game.

“You… You said it yourself, right? Human bodies work in mysterious ways. I didn’t know if something normal or something really weird was happening, and I figured one of your friends would know. And…”

Sam seemed to swallow what he was going to say next and returned his focus to the game. Before he could start a battle in the game and put their conversation on hold, she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his bicep. “What, Sam?”

A disgusted growl emanated from his chest, and he tossed the controller aside, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his forehead into the back of her neck. He hesitated, then sighed heavily before he spoke. “Look, you’ve been teaching me to read, and I’ve got the letters down but you know I haven’t gotten to really piecing them together, right? Well… This morning you were burning up and talking gibberish and I had no idea if James would even know what to do, so I thought I’d try someone human. I didn’t want to mess up and call your mom or dad though, so when I went through your phone’s contacts I just…” He trailed off again, and Mika patiently waited for him to finish. “I know Suzu’s name starts with the first letter of my name. So I called her.”

Mika resisted the urge to giggle, not at his expense, but because he could be just so damn sweet. Instead she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him close, pressing another kiss to his hand. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

He didn’t answer, just continued to hold her, until finally he shifted and placed his chin on top of her head. “Hungry? There’s chicken soup. Suzu threatened me with dismemberment if I didn’t at least do that much for you.”

Disentangling herself for just a moment, Mika reached over to pick up the controller and hold it up for him. “In a bit? You’re really warm, and I want to watch you play some more.”

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head before plucking the controller from her grip and getting back into the game. “Ass kicking, then dinner. Sounds good to me.”


End file.
